HIS SOFT SIDE
by shadowritergirl
Summary: For the past thirty six hours, it's been raining. One person has refused to go to sleep, but finally does. When nightmares succumb her, will everyone be surprised by what her boyfriend does?
1. NIGHTMARES

Rain, rain, rain. Nothing but rain. It had been like that for the past freaking thirty six hours. And it was concerning me.

I glanced over at Musa. She was sitting on the couch. She was tired, but I knew she wouldn't go to sleep yet.

"Can I please take Musa back home?" I asked again.

"The roads are flooded, the lightning is messing up my portal conections, so no." Stella grumbled.

I sighed and walked over to Musa. She glanced at me under half lidded eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Get some rest." I whispered. "Please."

"Mmh...No...No I'm fine..." Musa mumbled. Obviously, NOT.

Soon, Musa finally nodded off, not able to awake herself again. I swallowed, knowing soon that chaos would consume Musa and keep her mind far from the realms of sleep for the rest of the night.

I moved forward, gently laying Musa on her side and pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, laying it over the raven teen.

Musa mumbled something incoherent, then was silent.

No one in the White Horse failed to notice the look of sadness and apprehention on the my face as I went to sit in one of the chairs. I shut my eyes, leaning my elbows on my knees, and folded my hands together as I pressed them to my forehead.

I was waiting, the others realized.

But for what? You may ask.

"Riven, you seem concerned, may I ask why?" Flora asked me.

"You'll see. Sleep doesn't stay with Musa easily...Just wait." Was all I said before shutting my eyes again.

The only sound was the pounding rain and rumbling thunder.

The stillness in the air was only split when Musa suddenly twitched before rolling over onto her back.

"N-no...please...!"

Everyone looked at Musa in shock as the teen suddenly gripped the edge of the couch with one hand, her other arm slinging over her eyes as though to shield them.

"No...I-I'm s-s-sorry...! Pl-please...st-stop!"

Musa was still asleep, but his voice was steadily growing from a murmur to a yell, tears seeping out from her eyes.

"N-N-NO! PL-PLEASE! D-D-DAD ST-STOP! **_AAGGHHH_**!"

Her scream made everyone jump. It was filled with agony and fear, and made everyone's heart break.

"NO! NO! **_STOP_**!"

I swallowed, forcing myself to remain seated. When Musa was like this, it wasn't a good idea to wake her up.

"N-no...! I-I'll be g-g-good...NO! I-I'M SORRY!"

Another ear piercing scream ripped from the ebony youth's throat.

It was heart-wrenching to see tears leak from beneath the arm that shielded her eyes.

Musa's back arched as another scream ripped from her throat.

"No...! Get away...Get away! **_GET AWAY! AAAAAGGGGHHH!_**"

Finally, Tecna had had enough. The terrible sounds were too much. She walked over to Musa and shook her.

"No Tecna! Don't!" My warning came too late.

Tecna screeched when a hand came up, nails raking across her cheek and sending her back. She landed on her back, but before she could stand, something heavy was on top of her.

Tecna, thankfully was able to protect herself from the messy attacks, though gained many scratches on her arms from the older teen's nails. Musa was screaming the same thing over and over again.

"**_LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!_**"

Then she fully awoke. She stopped, hand poised to strike again. Her eyes, now wide and awake, were filled with shock and horror. She then looked up, head turning desperately as she searched for someone.

When her eyes fell on me, she lurched upwards and outwards, curling into my side. I embraced the teen, rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down her back as the raven teen sobbed.

"Shhh, you're safe, it was only a nightmare, hush..." I murmured while Musa continued to sob. I knew I was showing my soft side. A side that was rare for me.

"R- R- Riven...!" She wailed, clutching my shirt tightly in panic.

Never before had anyone seen Musa in such a state. She had always been calm and composed. She'd never shown any signs of previous torture placed upon her, never moved away from a person's touch.

But now everyone understood. Understood why Musa nor I never spoke of her father and why Musa never fell asleep unless she was at home. Where they couldn't easily see her violent reaction to her nightmares.

"Shh, he's not here, he can't hurt you...shh." I continued to comfort, letting the raven teen continue to sob while practically sitting in my lap to bury her face in my shoulder.

After a few minutes, Musa finally calmed down, pulling away from me and moving slowly to sit back down on the couch. Her hands still trembled terribly as she forced herself to breathe deeply. The only sound for a few minutes was the pounding rain, roars of thunder and Musa's breaths, each labored and wavering as she attempted to keep herself from crying once again. Her face was stained and eyes glazed with tears.

No one had ever seen the teen look so lost, never so...scared.

Finally, Musa spoke.

"I...I'm sorry...if I scared you guys..." She murmured to everyone in the room, hands clentching into fists as she tried to force her hands to cease trembling.

"Dummy, there's no need to say sorry." Tecna gently chidded, lightly punching her in the arm.

Musa gave her a shaky smile as Flora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Everyone has nightmares."

Musa laughed, though the sound wavered, dying quickly in the echo of the pounding rain and trembling thunder.

"Musa."

The teen looked up at Chloe.

"If you truely wish to go home, I am sure we can find a way."

Musa offered a slight smile.

"N...No, that's alright Chloe. I-I'm used to this...I just need some time."

My sister nodded gravely while the others all exchanged looks.

Musa was used to this. Those words stung like a blade. No one, Musa especially, deserved to be plagued by such nightmares and such a painful past. She'd never said anything, she'd never shown any weakness.

I stood, moving over to the couch and kneeling in front of my girlfriend, pulling her forward into a hug. I gently stroked her hair, murmuring comforting words to her as the raven female welcomed the hug enthusiastically.

"Hush, hush. It's okay. I'm here." I whispered. Musa started crying silent tears.

Soon, she was almost back asleep and I moved to my friends.

"If any of you speak about this night to anyone, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands. Understood?" I growled.

Understanding nods.

"Good." I walked back to Musa, ready to be there when she needed me.


	2. HARD TO LOVE

"I heard Riven's supposed to be singing tonight, Musa." Layla said, while fixing her hair into a high ponytail

"WHAT?!" Musa exclaimed, whipping around, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Just saying. Something country I think. Helia, Chloe, and Nabu are in on it." Layla smiled.

"Wow." Musa murmured, pulling on her black pumps. She looked over herself in the mirror. She smirked.

Musa was wearing a tube top dress that was only mid thigh high. She was sure to get Riven's attention in this.

* * *

"And on our last karaoke song, is Riven Ross, performing a song he wrote himself." The DJ shouted into the mic.

A country guitar started.

_I am insensitive, I have a tendency_  
_To pay more attention to the things that I need._  
_Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust,_  
_Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me._

Musa smiled as a single spotlight fell on Riven, who was facing her, eyes falling on hers.

As he started the chorus, he held his hand out to her.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_  
_No, I don't make it easy,_  
_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood._  
_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_  
_You say that you need me,_  
_I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good._

Musa let Riven pull her onstage as he continued the song.

_I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball_  
_Crashing into your heart like I do_  
_You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus_  
_I wish that I could be more like you._

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_  
_No, I don't make it easy,_  
_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,_  
_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_  
_You say that you need me,_  
_I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good._  
_Love me, good._

Musa smiled as Riven began singing the bridge. And she had to agree to every word in it.

_Girl, you've given me a million second chances_  
_And I don't ever wanna take you for granted,_  
_I'm just a man, I'm just a man_

Riven handed Musa a microphone as he finished the song. They sang together.

_**Hard to love, hard to love,**_  
_**Oh, I don't make it easy**_  
_**And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.**_  
_**I'm hard to love, hard to love**_  
_**And you say that you need me,**_  
_**I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good,**_  
_**You love me, good.**_  
_**You love me, good.**_

The crowd erupted into applause.

Musa leaned up on her toes, and whispered something only he could hear.

"You're right, lyric for lyric. And the same goes for me. We're both hard to love." Musa whispered.

Riven smirked and leaned down, his lips landing on hers.

Safe to say that their performance, was the best all night.


End file.
